


The Priest's Seduction

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Community: spn_reversebang, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: As a priest Castiel has always been more than able to resist the temptations of evil until the day a certain demon darkened the doorway of his little church.





	The Priest's Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Priest's Seduction  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Demon!Dean Winchester/Castiel  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 4,000  
>  **Summary:** As a priest Castiel has always been more than able to resist the temptations of evil until the day a certain demon darkened the doorway of his little church.  
>  **A/N:** written for TheFriendlyPigeon's gorgeous artwork for spn_reversebang  
>  **Master Art Post** [Here](http://thefriendlypigeon.tumblr.com/post/180425618724/the-priests-seduction-spn-reversebang-2018)

From the moment he had become a demon the only thing Dean had wanted to do was to torture, kill and maybe... definitely have a little fun while doing it. But instead of doing the very thing he had come to the little church to do Dean stood silently in the doorway, his head leaned to the side and listened to the priest sing for the glory of his God. Although he couldn't understand why he continued to stand there listening, it wasn't as if the priest was really all that good. Far from it. His voice was slightly off key but that didn't stop him from raising his voice in song. Dean was in no doubt that he was in the presence of a true believer the evidence of his faith was plain. But none of that explained why he wasn't getting on with what he was there to do.

As he continued to watch the priest slowly began to sway in time with the words of his song. Dean was spellbound. With his eyes closed and his face lit with the passion of his beliefs all thoughts of murder went right out of Dean's mind. There were a lot of things he wanted to do to the priest in front of him but oddly enough killing him wasn't even on the list.

A low deep growl began to rumble in his throat. Dean wasn't sure but as the words began to wash over him, through him it felt as if the very lyrics themselves were trying to pull him into the path of righteousness. But Dean was happy exactly the way he was, he liked being a demon and he was having none of it. He gave another growl this one louder and longer than the one before as he shrugged away from the invisible bonds that threatened to bind him.

At the harsh sound echoing through the room Castiel spun around, his eyes widened as he spotted Dean standing in the doorway. He couldn't tell if the man before him had black eyes or not but then he didn't need to see the proof of what he already knew. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that standing in the doorway of his little church was a demon. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why he was still alive and not dead on the wooden floor at the demon’s feet.

He’d come to the little church to have some fun, do some damage, maybe even torture the priest a little. _Who was he kidding? He had planned on torturing the priest a lot before he was through with him._ But now one look into the most gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen and Dean was stunned speechless. Oh, he still planned on the torture part, that hadn’t changed but now he was positive he would enjoy it a hell of a lot more than he had thought he would. At that thought a temptingly wicked smile pulled at the corners of Dean’s mouth. His smile widened in delight at the horrified but undoubtedly curious look that flashed across the priest's face. After making sure he still held the priest's attention, Dean slowly ran his tongue across his lips his smile turned more wicked as a strangled sound escaped the priest's throat. _Oh yeah, he was going to take his sweet time with this one._

Heat slammed into him and the priest swallowed hard as his body was bombarded with sensation after sensation. Castiel had never felt this way before. But he liked this new feeling. He liked it a lot. _What was wrong with him?_ He knew as a priest he wasn’t supposed to have these kinds of feelings, it went against every vow he had taken but try as he might there was no stopping them. It was too late for him. Where shame should be there was none. He couldn't bring forth even the tiniest bit. Instead nothing but temptation unfurled inside of him until all he could feel was a burning hunger for something he shouldn't want but craved all the same. He blamed it on the years of celibacy he had lived, never knowing the touch of another. 

His hands tightened into fists at his sides as he watched Dean straighten and walk the rest of the way into his little church as if he had been coming there forever, as if he owned the place. Cas’ jaw clenched at the look on the demon’s face as he came closer. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind what the demon had planned for him. And to what he knew should be his greatest shame Cas was positive that despite his vows he was going to enjoy every bit of it. 

A heavy sigh escaped him. Over the years Castiel had built himself a happy life. His church might be a small one but he and his parishioners were happy in it. Although it wasn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination it was home and he was content. Or at least he had been. But now it was all going to be ruined by a green eyed devil come to tempt him. And the worst part wasn't that he wasn't strong enough to fight against him it was that he wasn't even going to try to resist. He was going to give in. He knew it and judging by the look on his face the demon in front of him knew it too.

“I have to admit I do like a good fight." A groan rumbled in Dean's chest. "And I was hoping that you would....” Dean walked closer. The smell of fear laced with desire for something deemed wrong wafted around him and he breathed deep. He had to admit it was the sweetest scent it had ever been his privilege to inhale. It was even sweeter because he knew he was the one that had caused it. 

As the demon continued to move closer Cas backed away from him until his back was flush against the wall. He was trapped with no way out. “What do you want, my son?” He hated that his voice cracked with fear. And that’s what it was of course... fear. It had nothing to do with the look of carnal lust in the devil’s eyes or the heat coming from his body that threatened to burn him to a cinder. Or at least that’s what Cas told himself. And if it was a lie he could live with so be it.

“I was wrong. I don’t want you to fight me.” Dean leaned closer until his nose tickled the priest’s throat as he inhaled deeply once more. He almost purred with satisfaction. If faith had a scent it would be this man. “I much prefer your surrender.” He growled as he breathed in again.

Castiel did his best to ignore the demon’s words and his body’s reaction to them as he repeated his question. “What do you want, my son?”

_Oh, great. The priest wanted to do the whole spiel._ Dean sighed as he straightened slowly allowing his chest to slide against the priest’s. “I’m sorry. Father.” Dean emphasized the last word with evil delight. “I thought I had made myself clear.” At the blank look on the other man’s face he continued, “Apparently not. Well okay then, I want you, Father.”

_Act dumb. Pretend you don’t understand his meaning._ The words echoed through his mind. “What do you want from me?”

“Oh, the list is long and almost endless.” With a crooked smile on his face Dean leaned in and whispered a few of the more carnal things he had in mind in the priest’s ear.

The sound of Castiel’s gasp filled the room as he blushed to the roots of his hair. “You... you...” He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he tried again. “You can’t say those things to me. You... you can’t want those things from me.” He ignored the fact he wanted the same things too.

“Too bad.”

The priest’s mouth dropped open. “Too bad? What’s that supposed to mean?”

_He would have thought it was quite obvious but apparently not._ “It means I don’t care about what I should or shouldn’t want or the things I want to do. “ That was one of the best things about being a demon.... no conscience. He leaned in even further, his hot breath caressed the priest’s skin as he spoke. “Or should I say who I want to do. And right here in this moment the only thing I want to do is you.” 

“But I... I...” Castiel blinked rapidly as his heart pounded in his chest. “I’m a priest.”

Dean nodded his head. “Yes, believe me I know.” He purred the words. “And that’s the whole appeal.” In all of his time as a demon he had never once taken a man of the cloth. He couldn’t deny that he was looking forward to rectifying the situation.

_If he wasn’t wearing the collar he would’ve been safe._ He couldn’t stop the thought from running through his mind. But he would never admit even to himself much less the demon in front of him how relieved and excited he was he was wearing the collar.

It didn’t take much for Dean to realize what the priest was thinking. It was written all over his face. “I wouldn’t bet on that.” The words were out of Dean’s mouth before he could recall them. He had the distinct impression he would have wanted the man in front of him even if he hadn’t been a priest. 

Even as his body trembled whether from fear or something even he didn’t care to admit he didn’t know, Castiel straightened to his full height as he repeated, “But I’m a priest.”

Once again and with a huge grin on his face Dean nodded. “And I’m a demon. Neither of those things are going to stop me from having you.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped but he couldn’t utter a word. _A demon wanted him._ And not just any demon either. It would be just his luck it would have to be a demon that was the epitome of temptation. He breathed a deep sigh. And God knew he was tempted. It took every ounce of his willpower not to give in. He needed help to withstand the coming moments. And with that thought he closed his eyes and began to pray with all of his might.

Lines deepened across Dean’s forehead as he watched Castiel close his eyes in prayer. “That’s not going to work either.” A twinge of anger rang out through his voice. “He’s not going to help you.” He reached out and gently traced the tempting bottom lip with the tips of his finger. “Besides you’re not going to want to miss this.” He thrust his hips until he was sure Castiel could feel his erection hard against his body.

“But you don’t even know my name.” It seemed like such a silly thing to worry about given the circumstances but Castiel would try anything to delay the inevitable. As much as he wanted what was to come he also knew it was wrong. 

A frustrated sigh escaped Dean and echoed around the room. With a barely contained growl he laid his head against Castiel’s forehead. “Fine. It won’t change anything. But if it makes you feel better give me your name.”

“My...” Castiel coughed loudly to clear his throat. “My name is Castiel.”

Dean gave a slight nod. “I’m Dean. And now that the introductions are out of the way...” He closed the distance between them, his body pressed the priest’s further against the wall as his denim clad erection grazed the unmistakable signs of the priest’s desire. He’d come to the little church for torture and killing but instead Dean found himself with the urge to seduce.

“You want me.” Dean slowly traced the line of Castiel’s throat from shoulder to jawline and back again with the tips of his fingers before allowing his tongue to take the same path. “Say it.”

“Oh, please.” Castiel didn’t know who he was pleading to, for God to help him or for Dean to continue the delicious torment he had started. 

Dean growled in response. “You have to answer me.” He whispered against Castiel’s neck as he urged the priest to lean his head to the other side. Another growl rumbled in his throat as he began to lick up and down the other side of Castiel’s neck.

“Yes.” The word was dragged from Castiel’s throat almost against his will. “There I’ve admitted it.” His body trembled with desire for the demon. “Are you satisfied?” He had hoped the question sounded tough but the words came out on a strangled groan.

“Not yet. But I will be. And if you’re very, very good to me you will be too.” Dean cupped Castiel’s face in his hands and gently sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before biting down. 

Castiel jerked against the wall as spasms of desire shook his body at the small hurt. He couldn’t help but wonder if it always felt like this or if it was something only a demon, this demon could make him feel.

The sound of harsh breathing mingled together with deep guttural sounds as Dean continued to taste the priest’s lips. It surprised him a lot to realize he would be quite content to spend all of his waking moments just kissing Castiel. Fire swarmed through him igniting every part of his body until he felt as if he would burn from the inside out. Maybe he could do the kissing thing after he had satisfied his lust for the priest. Right now Dean wanted him too badly to wait another minute. 

“Turn around and face the wall.” His voice was husky with passion as he spoke. 

Without a word Castiel did as he was commanded. He didn’t know how it happened but sometime between the demon’s kisses and his command to turn around all of their clothes had fallen into a heap on the floor. Not that he minded of course. He found his favorite thing was the feel of the demon’s skin against his.... as Dean’s hands began to caress the length of his body Castiel drew in a sharp breath and quickly changed his mind this was his favorite. 

Without being told Castiel pushed back, giving Dean unfettered access to his body. As the demon’s fingers begin to prepare him Castiel gave silent thanks. He didn’t know what Dean was using for lube, as a matter of fact he didn’t even want to think about what it could be but he was beyond grateful that the demon had thought to use anything. 

As the demon’s fingers worked to prepare him for his possession Castiel bit his lip to keep from moaning out loud. _This was what he had been missing all those years._ The feel of Dean’s teeth scraping against his neck sent shivers dancing down his spine. _This was what he had been made for._ The thought ran unbidden through his mind. And almost without his consent his body pushed back against Dean urging him without words to take what he wanted and to end his torment.

Dean growled hungrily but still held himself in check. He was determined to keep torturing Castiel until the priest admitted out loud what he wanted. Dean thrust his fingers deeper gently scraping the priest’s prostate with a crook of his finger while his other hand slid around his hip to gently begin to stroke Castiel’s cock. 

_It was too much._ Castiel almost came unglued as his body hummed from the thrill of the demon’s hands on his body and his fingers pushing inside of him. He thrust his hips in quick succession as he fought to find his orgasm.

Joyful laughter echoed throughout the little church as Dean quickly grabbed Castiel’s hip to hold him still. “Oh, no you don’t.” More gentle than he thought possible he eased his fingers from Castiel’s body. “If you want me to make you feel so good.” He leaned close and ran his teeth along the shell of the priest’s ear, scraping the delicate skin. “If you want me... my cock inside of you all you have to do is say so.”

Dean wished he could see the emotions going through the priest’s mind as they played across his face. Although he could almost hear the internal dialogue that must be going on. He slowly traced Castiel’s throat with his tongue before he grazed the soft skin with his teeth. 

Castiel leaned his head further to the side as Dean bit down on his throat and his cock pressed against him. “Please.” The word was guttural barely understandable as it escaped him.

A smile, wicked in the extreme spread across Dean’s face as he gripped the priest’s hips in his hands and thrust home. 

Stars flashed behind Castiel’s eyes as the demon’s cock thrust deep inside of him and his knees almost buckled but he planted his feet firmly and thrust his hips further back towards Dean.

Dean’s eyes turned black as Castiel thrust back against him riding his cock to his own pleasure. _What the hell was happening?_ There should be some pain for the priest, at least a whimper of discomfort especially since this was the first time he... A horrible thought occurred to him and his brow furrowed in anger. _What if he wasn’t the first to have this priest?_

“Have you ever done this before?” He snarled the words in the priest’s ear as he thrust harder inside of him. His anger causing him to be less gentle than he should have been.

“No.” It was all Castiel could do to keep from screaming in pleasure. “Only you.” _Why did this demon’s possession feel so good?_ Even in anger the demon was causing him more pleasure than he had a right to, more than he should have especially since he was a priest. But he was way past wondering why he didn’t feel any shame. He didn’t care. 

At Castiel’s words Dean stilled. He was the only one who had ever taken possession of the priest’s body. He pretended not to notice the wave of relief that flooded through him. _But why was his possession so....?_ A wickedly, evil grin slid into place as he realized why Castiel had given in so quickly and why the priest felt not a hint of pain, no discomfort at all at his possession. “You were made for me.”

Castiel shook his head. Sex with a demon he could handle... just barely. But he couldn’t belong to one it was too much. “No, please, no.” His eyes rolled back into his head as Dean began to thrust again this time harder than before. As nothing but pleasure raced through him Castiel could not deny the truth of Dean’s words.

“Say it.” His lips curled back in a snarl as he pounded into Castiel’s trembling body. “Say it.” He repeated.

“Dean.” Castiel’s face contorted in an agony of pleasure as Dean thrust faster and faster inside of him. He could feel his balls tightening against him, his cock throbbed with need as it went untouched. “Please.” 

But in typical demon fashion Dean ignored Castiel’s plea. “Say it.” He repeated again.” His fingers danced along the ridge of Castiel’s cock wringing a whimper of desire from the priest’s throat. “Damn you, say it.” Dean commanded, desperate to hear Castiel admit who he belonged to. Although there was no denying Castiel’s body already knew its master he needed the priest’s soul to admit it. 

Castiel’s whimpers grew louder as he rushed to greet his orgasm. He didn’t know which felt better Dean’s cock pounding in his ass or his fist wrapped around him, stroking him. 

A long, loud, vicious growl echoed through the room. 

His eyes glazed over as Dean gripped his cock hard, cutting off the blood supply. He couldn’t come now if he wanted to and he really, really wanted to. His body was a quivering mass of need. But he couldn’t do what the demon demanded. Castiel knew if he admitted it out loud, if he said what the demon demanded to hear he would be lost. There would be no going back to what he was before the demon had walked through the door of his little church. He would truly be damned.

“Fine. Don’t say it.” Dean stopped gripping Castiel’s cock and quickly gripped his hips. “Don’t admit to what we both know is true. But I will take my pleasure from your body and I will leave you the way I came.” A hiss escaped Dean and he groaned loudly as he began to thrust faster, harder, deeper, in and out of Castiel’s body. He could feel his orgasm hovering just within reach. 

Castiel tried to be strong. He desperately wanted to stand by his convictions but he hadn’t planned on needing something even more. What he wanted, needed, was dangerous, it defied all logic but no matter what happened next he could no longer deny the demon inside of him was right. He lowered his head until it touched the wall. “I’m yours.” The words were spoken so softly they were barely understandable. Castiel cleared his throat and continued. “I was made for you.”

_It was about damn time._ For a brief moment time itself stood still as the demon rejoiced in the priest’s admission. Dean lowered his head to Castiel’s back and began to place fiery kisses along his spine before his raised his head, fisted his hands in the priest’s hair and pulled back. “Hold your head high. Don’t ever be ashamed of what you want or of who you belong to.”

And that was the last thing that was said as Dean continued from where he had left off. Once again he wrapped his hand around Castiel’s cock, his other hand gripped his hip as he began to thrust faster and faster. 

Their bodies were in sync with one another, moving at the same pace. Castiel gave and Dean took. The demon demanded and the priest gave in. This was the way it would always be. 

Dean gave a harsh growl and began to thrust harder, deeper and faster until Castiel screamed the demon’s name as his orgasm ignited within him causing Dean’s own orgasm to erupt.

For awhile the only thing to interrupt the silence in the little church was their heavy breathing as they fought to get their bodies back under control.

 

With his body still trembling from the aftershocks of the demon’s possession Castiel slowly slid to the floor.

Dean pressed a light kiss on the top of the priest’s head as he stood and began to pull on his clothes. He didn’t say a word but watched silently as Castiel lowered his head in his hands. 

“God is dead.” The words echoed through the little church. “I am damned.”

The unmistakable sound of the priest’s torment sent a thrill through Dean’s body. “No, he isn’t.” He cupped his fingers under Castiel’s chin and urged the priest to look him in the eyes before he whispered, “And does that really matter? You just worship something a little different now.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, without another word Dean leaned down and gave the priest one last possessive kiss before he turned and walked out the door.

From his vantage point on the floor Castiel watched the demon leave. And although he had no idea where Dean was going or even when he would be back there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that when the demon returned he would be there waiting. No matter how long it took.


End file.
